character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Horner
Summary Jack Horner is a fictional character in the comic book series Fables by Bill Willingham. His first appearance was in issue #1 of Fables and continued as a regular character of the series until leaving the series for his own title, Jack of Fables. The character is based on various nursery rhymes and fables with characters named Jack including Little Jack Horner, Jack and the Beanstalk, Jack and Jill, Jack Be Nimble, Jack Frost, Jack O'Lantern, and Jack the Giant Killer and others. Jack is typically portrayed as a rather being trickster, always looking for quick ways to make a buck. However, Jack also displays a complete disregard for human life or the feelings of those around him, traits most often seen in those with sociopathy. Despite his scheming and reckless personality, he is a devoted foe of the Adversary and a capable combatant in his own right, due to his years of experience fighting giants. He can also have true feelings for others (he asks Beast about Snow White and her cubs, he mourns his wife's death and he considered putting his own safety at risk to protect Gary when the Librarians had captured them and were having a car accident). Although his sociopathic nature is generally shown more, he has exhibited compassion to his friends and comrades which he tries to hide. In the series, Jack creates a film trilogy of his adventures to increase his popularity in the Mundy world making him nigh-immortal. In his devoted spin-off series "Jack Of Fables", his nigh-immortality seems to be reinforced by other causes as well: he is the son of a Literal woman and one of the most popular male Fables, and he has made countless deals with many devils during his Jack O' Lantern days. Jack is often presented as believing himself to be far smarter than he truly is, and for a man who has lived a long time, has little regard for history. (At one point, he compares himself to Sam Bowie and Hector and how "like them, I will be victorious.") The common thread is how Jack honestly believes he is the most important person around and only his needs and desires matter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Likely 8-C Name: Jack Horner Origin: Fables (Published by Vertigo Comics) Gender: Male Age: Immortal Classification: Fable-Literal hybrid: The archetype of the designated protagonist antihero. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Proficient with melee weapons and especially firearms (Can outdraw and gun down multiple opponents in one draw), 4th wall awareness; Slight Toon Force, Precognition, Minor Reality Warping, Summoning (Capable of resurrecting and summoning Gary, The Pathetic Fallacy). Attack Potency: Wall level (Used a giant axe and tried to attack Bigby with it, shattering it and embedding it in the ground) | Likely Building level Speed: Likely Superhuman | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Likely Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being punched by the giant Paul Bunyan through a wall of a saloon and into a tree, and survived getting pummeled by Bigby Wolf into a giant wooden statue.) | Likely Building level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Depends on what weapon he uses Standard Equipment: He favors twin pearl-gripped Colt Peacemakers and a cavalry saber. Owned a magical burlap sack he won from the Devil which he used to trap the Grim Reaper (although it was stated that he lost the sack, there are those who suggest that Jack still has it but kept it hidden). Intelligence: Skilled con artist. Weaknesses: Can still feel pain and be knocked out. Massively overconfident. Petty schemes, cons and scams tend to fail (when Bigby Wolf is the one holding the case). Key: Normal | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Fables Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tricksters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8